New Boy in the Loft
by purplenurples57
Summary: After his boyfriend cheats on him, Phil Lester moves in with three other guys after he sees an ad on Craigslist. Hijinks ensue and new friendships are formed. Possible Phan later on. loosely inspired by tv show New Girl
1. Chapter 1

PHil's pOV

"You know how in those movies there's that one girl who's stupid enough to check out that wierd noise in the basement in her underwear in the dark even though you know she's going to get killed? And you're like, "Call the police, dummy!" But its too late becasue she's already getting murdered?" Phil says as he looks across the loft apartment to his potential new roomates from an armchair. "Uhm," He shifts in his seat awkwardly. "my story's kind of like that"

One Wekk Earlier

Phil is riding in the backseat of a taxi, wrapped in a trenchcoat and talking on his phone to Kate, his best female friend. "I'm going to go down and surprise him. I'm just gonna walk in and drop my coat on the ground. He's always had this fantasy of me being a stripper with a heart of gold. "

"Whats your stripper name?", Kate asks

"Thor Ultimus"

"...Thor Ultimus, really?", Kate says with disbelief

"Phil pouts in the phone. "What? Its a great name, I've been saving it up for so long!"

Kate laughs "Well he's used to your dorkiness so he probably won't mind."

"Hey!", Phil says defensively

Kate is still giggling "But really, I'm so proud of you. You go get him!"

20 minutes later, Phil steps quietly into the apartment "Ryan, I'm home early"

Ryan walks out of the bedroom door and stops he sees him. "Phil?...What are you doing here?" he replies nervously. He looks back twoards bedroom door anxiously.

"I'm not Phil,." He raises his eyebrow in a way that he hopes is alluring. I'm...Thor Ultimus" Phil tries to say in his best seductive voice while slipping off his trenchcoat.

"Uh, Phil..."Sebastian looks back inside the bedroom nervously.

"Don't you want a piece of the ultimate prize?" Phil continues to dance in a circle, holding a couch pillow to concealing his lower half.

"Uhh..." Ryan tries helplessly to get him to stop

"bababa...like what you see?" Phil continues dancing with the pillow

By this time, a girl wearing just her underwear has walked out of the bedroom behind Ryan and stands next to him, watching awkwardly as he continued to dance, his back to them.

"Who's that boooooy..."

Phil whips around to face them, pulling away the pillow and freezes in place when he sees who is standing next to Ryan. There is an awkward silence "Um", Phil finally says. The ribbon he had placed around his nether regions slowly slips onto the floor.

Present Day

"So, um, that's why I need a new apartment." Phil looks up expectantly at the potential roomates he is sitting across from. "Any other questions?" Three young men sit across from him on a couch, staring at him in disbelief. Chris, the brunette sitting in the middle, puts a hand to his mouth, trying to hold back laughter. PJ, the curly haired boy sitting next to him, glares at Chris to shut. Dan, a dark haired boy with deep brown eyes, sits on the far right of the couch. Dan stares at him dumbfoundly for a moment before speaking up. "Uh, do you have any pets?" He asks.

So that's the first chapter! Sorry its so short. If you liked it, leave a review and I'll continue it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So your place is really nice" Phil says, looking around. "How long have you guys lived here?" "3 years now" Chris answers. "There's some weirdoes in the building, the guy below us can be pretty…loud with certain times." "They literally wake us up every morning with noise of them having sex" Dan adds, grimacing. "But its a nice area for the price, we got a great view of the city" "That awesome! My apartment with Ryan had one too" Phil said getting a sad look on his face. "Aww, Dan knows how that feels, he got dumped by his girlfriend a while ago too" PJ says, looking over at Dan. "I'm over her", Dan groans "Its been six months. And 2 days and 6 hours. I'm haven't thought of her in forever"?!" Dan says defensively. PJ and Chris look at each other. "Its just, you keep drunk calling her pretending to be someone else every week "Allo, Abby, I still love you ya know" Chris mimics Dan's drunk calling. "Whats with the cockney accent anyway? That's so random" "Ok but I havent done this since last week," Dan says defensively as Chris and PJ burst out laughing.

"Never mind that" PJ turns back to Phil. "Phil, we'd like to ask you a few more questions. Do you have a job?" "Yeah, I'm a painter, so I might leave a lot of brushes and paints all over the place." Phil smiles sheepishly. "I'm also going through a breakup so I might be a bit of a mess for a few days." The three boys look at each other with uncertainty. "I'd live with my friend, but she's a model and she's always with her model friends" Phil adds "Yes!" Chris says immediately before Phil can go on. "Congrats, you're our new roommate." "Wait, what?" Dan and PJ turn to glare at Chris. PJ pushes Dan and Chris towards the bathroom area. "Sorry, we need to be alone for a minute to discuss this" PJ looks apologetically at Phil.

30 seconds later, the three housemates are huddled together in the bathroom. "You know I can't deal with overly emotional people well." PJ said. "I barely put up with Dan after he got dumped." Dan opens his mouth to protest."And do we really need another roommate anyways?" PJ pushes on before Dan can argue "You know we can barely pay the rent as it is, Peej. It'll be easier if we have someone else to split the money with." Chris reminds him. "Plus models. Model girlfriends are awesome" Chris smiles dreamily. He looks at Dan. "What do you think?" Dan shrugs. "It's not like anyone else has answered our ad. It doesn't look like anyone else will show up, maybe it won't be as bad living with him as we think. We really do need the money" "So then its settled.", Chris says. "That's a majority vote, we have to let him in." PJ sighs reluctantly "Alright then" "Yay I'm in!" A voice cheered from behind the bathroom door, PJ opened it Phil looking brightly at them. "So when can I move in?"

A week has passed. Phil has spent every day in his room crying and watching episodes of Buffy. His sobs can be heard from outside his room. Finally the other apartment residents cannot take it much longer. "I can't take much more of this" Chris whispers. He has gathered with Chris and PJ outside Phil's door, trying to figure out how to handle this. "Well you talked us into this Chris" PJ says "You talk to him" "Fine, I'll cheer him up" Chris sighs. Chris walks up to Phils door and knocks gently "Phil? It's Chris can I come in?" The sniffling stops behind the door. "Come in" A stuffy voice comes from behind the door. Chris opens the door and walks into Phil's room. The tv in front of Phil's bed has an episode of Buffy playing. Phil is curled up in a blanket, his eyes red from crying. "Hey Phil, do you think you wanna get out of bed soon? We're going to the mall." "I really don't feel like it right now, thanks though." Phil curls deeper into his blanket. "Are you sure?, Chris asks gently. You haven't seen the area around the apartment Phil simply buries deeper into his blanket. Chris sighs. "Alright, tell me if you change your mind." HE walks out of the room. PJ and Dan are waiting expectantly to see what happened. "I tried, he just does not want to move." "Wait, let me try", says Dan. He walks into Phil's room and sits down on the edge of his bed. "Hey there", he pokes the blanket-covered body with his finger. An audible sigh comes from underneath the sheets. "I'm not leaving this room. I'm just not ready yet." Phil says, his voice muffled by the blanket "Phil, you have to get out of this room some time." Dan glances at the tv. "Ooh I love this episode. The top of Phil's ebony hair topped head pokes out of the blanket. "You've seen this?" "Of course, its like one of the best shows ever. Spike is the best." Dan laughs "Watching it always cheers me up, its my favorite show in the world.", Phil says emerging further from the blanket. "We should marathon it together sometimes" says Dan. "Yeah, that'd be great." Phil replies. The two smile at each other for a moment. "You know", Dan starts, "One of our friends has a party tonight, you could come with us and we could introduce you to some of our friends" Phil starts to shake his head "I really can't-" Dan interrupts. "I know you don't want to go anywhere right now, but sitting in here all day crying isn't going to make you feel better. What if we helped you get back on your feet and find someone new who's even better than Ryan?" "Alright, I'll give it a shot." Phil says reluctantly after a moment Dan grins. "Great!" He pauses and sniffs the air. "You could probably start by taking a shower, though. You've been in here for days" He waves his hand in the air to indicate the stink "Oh, yeah I should." A light blush rise s on Phil's cheeks. "Its alright." Dan laughs" I'll see you in a bit." Dan says as he walks out of the room. Phil smiles to himself and climbs out of his bed after a few seconds. Things looked like they were finally starting to look up.

**So that's chapter 2. Still don't know if I'll stick with this story. Comment and let me know what you thought of it so I can make the next chapters better!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

6 hours later, the boys arrived at their friend Alex's apartment, where the gathering was being held. Its a small-ish housewarming party, filled with 20 somethings in various states of intoxication laughing and conversing. Music leaked out of the party and into the night air as Alex opened the door, greeting his new arrivals. "Hey! Glad you guys could make it." As they enter the house, exchanging greetings, his eyes land on Phil. "You're the new roomate, Phil, right? I'm Alex, its nice to meet you." Phil shakes Alex's hand, giving a small smile "Nice to meet you too. Your place is really nice!" "Ha, thanks, I just moved in though, so there still isn't a lot of furniture", Alex replies. "It's alright, it already looks pretty good already", Dan comments. It is then that Carrie, Alex's girlfriend walks up to the group "Hey you goof", Carrie says, leaning into Alex's side as Alex wraps his arm around her. She turns to see the new arrivals, her face lighting up as she recognizes them. "Dan, Chris, PJ! Nice to see you guys!" She smiles brightly at Phil "You must be Phil, I'm Carrie its nice to meet you" Phil smiles back "Nice to meet you too." Carrie looks up at Alex. "We're starting a new game of cards, come back" "Okay sweetie, I'll be right there." Alex says, kissing the top of Carrie's head. He looks at the rest of them. "Wanna join?" "Maybe later, we'll just hang out here for a bit." PJ replies, "Alright, but we have to catch up later, yeah?" Alex says. He looks at Phil, "We'll have to get to know each other better soon" "Yeah of course" Phil says with a smile. "I know how crazy these guys can get, don't let them get to you" Carrie adds. "Hey we're not that bad" Chris protests. Carrie and Alex laugh in response, leaning into each other. Dan looked on with sadness. Alex and Carrie were pretty much perfect for each other, anyone could see that. He remembered when he and Abby were like that. He shook his head. No, he promised himself he wasn't going to dwell on it. he was over her now, it was time to move on. He follows the rest of them further into the party, picking up a drink to distract him from his depressing thoughts.

Some time later, the group has settled in and are chatting with some friends who live further down the block. Dan nods along with what Chris and PJ are saying, standing awkwardly and sipping his drink. He notices Phil standing nearby, standing just as awkwardly doing the same thing. Phil looks up and notices this as well. They laugh at each other. "Guess you're just as bad at social interaction as I am." Dan comments. "Yeah, most times I'd rather just sit at home and watch movies all day" Dan laughs same. They smile at each other. They actually had a lot in common, Dan was glad to find someone he could relate to and hoped they'd be great friends. Suddenly Chris nudges Phil in the side "Oooh, she's pretty cute, you should try talking to her." He points out a girl talking with some friends nearby. The girl was in her mid 20's with long brown air and bright hazel eyes. Phil shuffles nervously. "I'm not sure if I'm ready" "You'll be fine dude" Dan smiles reassuringly. "Just be natural and do what we talked about" Phil nods. Phil takes a deep breath and approaches the girl nervously;. She really is pretty, he hoped he wouldn't mess things up too badly with her. _Okay, Phil, you can do_ this., Phil says to himself.

The girl is standing next to the kitchen counter, sipping a beer. Her friends have just left her and she is looking around bored. Phil walks up to her, smiling shyly. "Hey..." The girl looks up and smiles "Hey" "So how's it hanging cutie?" Phil says awkwardly, leaning against the kitchen counter in what he hoped was a seductive way. THe boys groan under their breath. "This is going to be hard." Chris sighed. Luckily the girl seemed to be amused by Phil'a cheesiness. She giggled. "I like your bat shirt. Its neat" She smiles up at him and they continue to talk and flirt, asking about each other's lives and getting to know more about each other. "Looks like its going well" PJ comments. "Yeah, I'm proud of our buddy. Was a little worried there for a while that he'd just keep using cheesy pickup lines", Dan chuckled.

The girl walks out the door, waving goodbye to Phil. "See you tomorrow!" Phil waves back. He giddly skips back over to his roommates, his face glowing with excitement. "We're going out to dinner tomorrow night" "Awesome!" The boys cheer. "Proud of you, dude" Chris praises "Guess we'll both have dates tomorrow night. Met a girl while you two were talking and she invited us to a party tomorrow." "Awesome, so we all have something good happening!." Phil chuckles. Phil spins in circles, still on his high. Dan smiles at his enthusiasm. He had to admit the boy was kind of cute when he did things like that. However he then looks down at his pants and starts to cringe "Oh god, was his zipper undone the whole time you were talking to her?" Dan groans. Phil looks down and blushes, turning his back to the group to quickly pull the zipper up on his pants. "Why does that keep happening?" PHil moans, head in his hands. He was thankful she at least agreed to go out with him, he hoped this would turn out better than his last relationship.

* * *

**So that's chapter 3! Sorry for the long delay, I've been busy with school the past few weeks and may be able to get another chapter up before the end of break! Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
